The Queen's Visit
by AngelMoon Girl
Summary: Little Usagi feels as though she doesn't belong in her family. She looks and acts differently than they do. A wish brings an angelic looking lady named Queen Serenity to her, and she tells Usa the truth about her past in a dream. A sweet one shot!


A/N: Review after reading- thanks!

Summary: Little Usagi feels as though she doesn't belong in her family. She looks and acts differently than they do. So one night, an angelic looking lady named Queen Serenity comes to her and tells her the truth about her heritage.

Disclaimer: If I said yes, then every Sailor Moon lover would hunt me down in the middle of the night with bats and clubs and kill me. So no, I do not own Sailor Moon.

**"The Queen's Visit"**

* * *

5 year old Tsukino Usagi sat curled up in her little pink, white, and blue bunnied bed, sniffling to herself as little droplets of tears poured down her cheeks from her crystal blue eyes that were usually so exuberant, carefree, and curious. But today they were sad. For some reason, the little blonde-headed girl felt different. She felt as though she was not a member of her family; like she was unlike them in some weird way. For one, she looked different than her parents. But she also acted differently than them too. And the preschool-aged little girl didn't like that. She wanted to belong; to be like them and act like them and look like them. Ikuko-Mama and Kenji-Papa told her she was just being silly, that of course she was their real daughter, but Usagi wasn't about to believe them so quickly. Usually she believed everything people said, but not this time. Something felt different about this time. Like she was right. 

The small blonde wiped her eyes as her door was pushed open and her Ikuko-Mama came in with her baby brother Shingo on her hip.

"Still crying, Usagi sweetie?"

Usagi looked away as she nodded, but couldn't prevent another little sniffle from make its way out. "I want to believe you and Papa, but I can't. I don't know why."

Ikuko chuckled. "Honey, all little kids go through this phase. But you'll soon realize you are a member of this family." Then she put on a stern look.

"And members of this family need their rest. Bedtime, Usagi."

"Hai, Mama," Usagi responded quietly, giving her mother a light kiss on the cheek as she tucked her in lovingly. "Bye-bye, Shingo." Her little brother made a gurgling noise, then said cutely:

"Bye-bye, onee-chan. 'Night 'night!"

The door closed and darkness descended. The open window let in a small draft, and Usagi just lay there, listening to the sounds of the night. Above her, the moon shone big and full, bathing the Moon Child in its magnificent holy light, eternally shining and so mysterious to the little girl. For some reason, the moon always made her calmer. It was like looking up to a reassuring mother, or receiving a comforting hug.

"I wish… I wish I could find out who I really am…"

Then the blonde closed her eyes and drifted into blissful dream world.

* * *

It was white. Everything was white. Usagi looked down, and saw she was wearing it. It was a very pretty dress- pure, virgin white and ruffly. Like a wedding dress! 

The world became clear and she was sitting in a magnificent room, seated upon a canopy bed. It was a very, very light pink hue, almost the color of her dress. The 5 year old hopped enthusiastically off the bed. Where was she? A large window was open and the child ran to it, peeking out.

Was that big blue planet... EARTH?

Big blue eyes ogled the sight with unbelief. She MUST be dreaming! Usagi turned and ran out of the room, feet clicking. She had no clue where she was going, or why. Something, some unknown force, was leading her on...

She ran through rooms of pure crystal, throne rooms, shiny rooms, white rooms... all filled with mysterious objects the girl had never seen...

A large corridor later, Usagi stood before a door. A grand, elaborate door. And somehow, for some reason, it felt like she had stood before this door many, many times. And so, the little blonde pushed it open, and was greeted by a very familar someone.

"Hello, sweetheart."

Usagi's mouth popped open.

She was... an angel. There was no other way to describe her; to illustrate her beauty. It was a woman who looked no more than 25, with white hair. It wasn't old people hair. No, it was a pure, shiny white. Like the moon. It glowed, almost. Well, maybe it was more like a silver color... Wings adored the Queen-like woman, and shiny earrings hung off her lobes. A pretty white dress, similar to Usagi's, was on the woman. But best of all was her aura. She radiated love, care, happiness. And she felt so right, so nostalgic.

"My beautiful, beautiful daughter... growing up so fast and so beautiful..."

Usagi beamed. The words made her immensely proud. But her mind didn't know why. She didn't understand. It was like being ripped in two. Part of her knew this person, knew her very well and wanted to race over to her and hug her and never let go. But the other part, the dominant, was completely in the dark, even slightly afraid. The feeling was strange; incomprehensible.

"Who-who are you?" Usa whispered.

The woman laughed a twinkling laugh. "Oh my dear, I apologize, you must be so afraid. Don't worry, I shall explain everything. I am Queen Serenity, your mother."

"My-my mother? I have a Mama though! How can you be my Mama?"

"Sit down, Serenity. Please, this may take a bit," the older namesake said gently. Usagi slid into a nearby fluffy seat. Now she was really confused. Why had she called her Serenity? But her other side persisted, and was intrigued. Like she had forgotten something long ago and was about to remember.

"You made a wish this night. That you wanted to know who you were, am I right? Well, dearest, I am going to grant your wish. I shall tell you why you feel as though you don't belong."

Usagi sat up higher. Finally, the reason...

Serenity looked out a window at the big earth, and began. "You were born Princess Serenity of the White Moon. The heir to the Silver Millenium, and my daughter. Our world was one of peace, for many years, until the attack of Metallia." Queen Serenity looked over at the face of Usagi and saw her struggling to comprehend.

"Metallia was a very bad person. She wanted to take over our Moon Kingdom- destroy it and make it her own. She ruined everything, and took away our livelihood. She... she killed you, my dearest. I was left with no choice. I sacrificed myself, my kingdom, to save your life. To ensure your survival. I sent you to the future, where you were born again and lived a commoner's life on earth. You will grow normally now," Serenity said. She looked again at Usagi, then into her lap, where her pale hands rested.

"You do not understand, do you, child?" she asked in a small voice. It was not filled with anger or sadness. She sounded as if she had expected this, but tried anyways.

"No," Usagi replied, just as quietly. Then, as an afterthought, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. In this state, you are too young. A child will not understand this complexity." Serenity looked up and smiled, softly. "I know a way. Will you let me? Will you let me give you your memory back? If only for a moment?"

The other side of Usagi's brain shouted 'YES!', and so Usagi responded with just that. She really, really did want to understand. But although the woman tried, the 5 year old just could not comprehend. So she agreed.

Queen Serenity stood, and walked over to Usagi. The child flinched.

"Don't be scared. It won't hurt a bit," the Queen soothed. Usagi calmed instantly. The voice was drawing out emotions in her. Like Ikuko-Mama's did. Serenity laid her hand on Usagi's head and silver energy glowed, then dissolved into Usagi's head.

The child was assaulted with memory after memory. Ones that weren't hers, and yet, were.

She watched on as she saw a child, similar in looks to her, live out her childhood, then grow into teenage years. She watched the older her fall in love. She watched her forbidden romance with a dark haired man who looked a prince, and then their terrible end... The Moon Kingdom's end.

And it wasn't until she put all the pieces together, that she understood.

_She _was the girl. That was her! She was the legendary Princess of the Moon, Serenity! The woman was her mother!

Queen Serenity released her hand and looked with an almost yearning gaze at her daughter. Tentatively, Usagi reached out for Serenity. It was slow and deliberate. Serenity took her hand, smiling warmly.

"Ma-ma?"

"It's me."

Usagi smiled and hugged the woman. She understood now. Usagi knew her past. She felt Serenity squeeze her tightly; squeeze her like she never wanted to let go and as if it had been too long since their last embrace. It was a motherly cuddle, and Usagi liked it. It felt _right_, like a comfort in a dream from long ago, but felt so real. And Usagi realized- this was her true mother. If Queen Serenity had never lived, then neither would Usagi. Ikuko would still go on, Shingo would go on, Kenji would go on, but without Serenity and her self-sacrificing love, Usagi would be just a figment of one's imagination; a Princess who wasn't.

And so Usagi burrowed into her real mother, knowing full well that this time wasn't going to last. Soon, she would wake up.

oOoOoOoOo

Outside the tall window, the sun was beginning to rise over the earth, bright in it's beauty and looking even more like a ball of fire when one was so close. It's light was filling the room. Serenity turned to her daughter with sad eyes. Usagi was nestled up against her, talking freely about her life and occasionally asking questions about the one she once had. What life had been like during the Silver Millenium, how pretty she had been, who that man was that even now made her heart flutter, even though she had no clue why... But now, their conversation had to draw to an end.

"Usagi?"

"Hmm?" the little one asked with inquiring eyes and a happy smile plastered on her sweet, baby face.

"The sun is rising over earth. Our time has drawn to an end." There was heavy woe embedded in her voice. Vague, but still present.

"Oh." Usagi looked down at her lap of white silk. She didn't want to leave, now that she knew the truth. She wanted to be with her Mama.

"Usagi, you realize that when you wake up, you shall remember none of what happened. It will be like a dream that you just cannot put your finger on. A memory you forgot, that is on the tip of your tongue; there, and yet not. This time between us really has happened. It's just your mind will not recall it," Serenity said with flowery words.

"Why?"

"Because you are not meant to know yet. In time, you will learn the truth again. But not now. Now, you just continue growing up into a beautiful young woman, as you are. Enjoy your childhood freedom. A time will come when you will want it back."

Usagi tried to understand this. Right now, all she wanted was to grow up, and be a big girl! A real woman. Why would she ever wanna be a kid again?

"Mama... I love you," Usagi said in a heartfelt voice. If this was truely the end, then she wanted her mother to know. The elder had exactly the same feelings.

"I love you too, my little Princess Serenity. Take care, small one. Make me proud."

They hugged in an almost desperate embrace, as if never wanting to forget that moment and burn it into both minds forever.

"I will," the spun-gold blonde whispered. But then the world began falling away away. Usagi desperately tried to hold on to the image of her mother's face, but it too slipped away like water trickling from someone's hand. Then everything went black... an abyss.

* * *

Birds chirping permeated Usagi's mind, filling it up. She opened her eyes, which felt like lead. Her tongue was salty. She yawned and rubbed sleep from her eyes, sitting up. Her bedroom door opened, and in came Ikuko-Mama. 

"Hi honey! Have a good sleep?"

"Yah! I had a really good dream!" Usagi told, bouncing excitedly.

Ikuko perched on the edge of the bed, stroking Usagi's golden hair. It was as if yesterday had never happened; Usagi's previous worries about herself were completely gone.

"Oh? What of?"

"It was- um... it was..."

"Can't remember?" Ikuko stated, petting Usagi's bangs lovingly.

"Yah," the child responded sheepishly, but never losing her small smile. She scrunched her face up in thought. "I think I remember though... a lady... a pretty lady in white... she was like an angel..."

"Sounds beautiful..." Ikuko smiled. "Now get dressed, Papa's taking you to the park today!"

"Really?" Usagi near bounded from the bed. "Yay!"

Ikuko went out the door, but not before saying over her shoulder, "Breakfast's on the table. Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Mmm-hmm!"

Ikuko left and Usagi sauntered over to her full length mirror. She stared into the small face looking back at her. The girl in the mirror was wearing a thoughtful expression, and she had deep, ocean blue eyes. Suddenly, a flashback came; a memory of something that felt as if long ago, coming up from the buried depths of her mind. For a moment, just a moment, Usagi saw the angel woman in those eyes, bearing the same ones, but she was gone just as quickly as she'd came. Still, she remembered the woman's long, beautiful silk dress and silver odango hair.

Tentatively, Usagi reached up and tied up her hair, in the same way the woman's had been, albeit her hair was much shorter.

After doing that, the child observed herself critically in the mirror. Yes, it looked good. She now looked a little more like the angel. And the hairstyle felt familar. It felt right.

Usagi smiled and touched the odango on each side of her head. Yes, she liked this a lot. She would wear this from now on. Maybe one day, her hair would be as long as the angel's was!

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. Hoepfully you liked it; for some reason this story was hard to write. I have no clue why. I really want some feedback peoples, so click that little 'Submit' button down there :-D Tee hee. Thanks so much for reading. 

CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, PLEASE!

AngelMoon Girl


End file.
